wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthenry/Gallery
Gallery File:YummyYummy207.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Yummy Yummy" File:AnthonyandHenrySleeping.jpg|Anthony and Henry sleeping File:AnthonyandHenryinConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in concert File:AnthonyandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Big Red Car" AnthonyandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandHenryonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Anthony and Henry on Carols in the Domain File:Wiggledance!962.jpg|Anthony and Henry in Wiggledance! File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas523.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1692.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" AnthonyandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 AnthonyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggles" TV Series AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggles Big Show" AnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Balloon Chase" AnthonyandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetAnthonyandHenry.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggles World" TV Series Safety45.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Safety" AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyandHenryinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Family" AnthonyandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" AnthonyandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggly Party" concert AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series File:WiggleBay266.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggle Bay" AnthonyandHenryinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony and Henry in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade File:AnthonyandHenryPlushToys.jpg|Anthony and Henry plush toys AnthonyandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" File:AnthonyandHenryin2004.jpg|Anthony and Henry in 2004 AnthonyandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:AnthonyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries4.png|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar11.jpg|Anthony and Henry in electronic storybook: "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" AnthonyandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony and Henry in Wiggly Animation AnthonyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Anthony and Henry in "Sailing Around the World" AnthonyandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyandHenryinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 AnthonyandHenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyandHenryonCBS.jpg|Anthony and Henry on CBS AnthonyandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:AnthonyandHenryin2006.jpg|Anthony and Henry in 2006 File:AnthonyandHenryinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in Luna Park concert AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggledancing! Tour" AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Getting Strong!" AnthonyandHenryin2007.jpg|Anthony and Henry in 2007 AnthonyandHenryinTogetherWeLiveSoHappily.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series AnthonyandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Big Big Show" AnthonyandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandHenryatDreamworld.jpg|Anthony and Henry at Dreamworld AnthonyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Big Big Show in the Round" Ringo,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Ringo the Ringmaster AnthonyandHenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyandHenryinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Australia Day Concert" AnthonyandHenryinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyandHenryinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Surfer Jeff" Anthony,GinoandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Gino the Genie AnthonyandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Getting Strong" concert AnthonyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Celebration!" AnthonyandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyandHenryinWigglyShowtime.png|Anthony and Henry in "Wiggly Showtime" AnthonyandHenryinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Taking Off!" concert Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name and Henry in "Pumpkin Face" credits AnthonyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Go Santa Go!" AnthonyandHenryinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries8.jpg|Anthony and Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle" TV Series 2 13466053_1167384713292914_6485233338145370275_n.jpg|Anthony and Henry in 2005 318789485_2ce82f3acb_o.jpg|Anthony and Henry in Rove Live Getimage.jpg|Anthony and Henry in 2018 File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief725.png|Anthony and Henry in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries